Sacrifice
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasuke yang notabene tunangannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke mencintai orang lain. Hei, apakah salah mencintai tunanganmu sendiri? Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika kejadian itu terjadi.../Bad Summary/OneShoot/A birthday fic for Skyesphantom/Mind to RnRnC?


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Typo(s) bertebaran, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

A birthday fic for **Skyesphantom**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

**BRAAKK!**

Di sebuah ruangan pribadi yang tidak dapat dikatakan sederhana karena terlihatnya barang-barang mewah yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda memukul dengan keras sebuah meja tak bersalah yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Sa… Sasuke-_kun_…" lirih gadis yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut. Hatinya mencelos melihat kondisi pemuda yang berada beberapa meter darinya itu.

"Cih, mereka akan segera menikah! Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya! Aaarrgghhhh!" raung sang pemuda sembari menjambak rambut _raven_-nya frustasi. Ia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalari tangannya yang memar akibat menggebrak meja.

_Tap tap tap_

Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan sang pemuda itu akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pelan menuju ke arah pemuda berparas tampan tersebut. Tapi, langkahnya harus rela terhenti ketika ia mendengar gumaman lirih yang terucap dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Hinata..."

_Tep._

_Nyut._

Sakit. Ya, sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis bersurai _soft pink_ tersebut. Pandangan matanya sudah memburam dikarenakan banyaknya cairan suci yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata _emerald_-nya hingga nyaris tumpah. Liquid bening itu seolah ingin menerobos pertahanannya. Tapi, tidak. Tidak boleh. Ia kepalkan tangannya kuat–kuat di samping tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut gaun putih mewah selututnya, guna menahan rasa sakit yang kini terasa melanda tepat di hatinya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, ia pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

_Tap tap tap_

Ia menatap pemuda itu nanar, _emerald-_nya yang biasanya bercahaya—memancarkan keceriaan dan keteduhan bagi semua orang yang melihatnya—kini justru terlihat meredup, memancarkan kesedihan yang amat dalam.

Pemuda itu…

Pemuda yang sangat kontras dengannya.

Jika gadis itu kini menggunakan gaun _dress_ putih selutut yang dominan berwarna cerah, maka sang pemuda justru menggunakan kemeja _dark blue_ dengan jas dan celana panjang hitam yang senada dengan rambut _raven-_nya, terlihat sangat kelam.

Pemuda itu…

Uchiha Sasuke, tunangannya.

Ya. Tunangannya…

Ah, gadis itu tersenyum miris atas sebait kalimat yang baru saja melintasi pikirannya tersebut.

_Tep._

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda yang tengah menunduk sembari menjambak rambut _raven_-nya tersebut. Tangannya terulur meraih tangan sang pemuda yang memar. Dengan jari lentiknya, diusapnya lembut tangan sang pemuda.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilnya lembut. "—Jika kau memang tulus mencintainya dan kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, kau pasti bisa menghentikannya. _Kami-sama_ sangat adil. Percayalah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Gadis itu tersenyum, _emerald-_nya menatap lurus pada _onyx_ di depannya. Tatapan mata _onyx_ yang selalu tajam bak elang itu kini terlihat—kosong. Merasa sang pemilik iris sekelam malam itu masih bergeming, Sakura pun melanjutkannya ucapannya, "Aku mendukungmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Selalu..." ucap gadis beriris _emerald_ itu sekali lagi—terdengar lirih namun juga sarat akan ketulusan.

Pemuda itu—Sasuke—tersentak. Terkejut akan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh gadis di depannya tersebut. Ia balik menatap dalam mata _emerald _di hadapannya—berusaha mencari kebohongan terselubung di dalam permata bening tersebut tapi nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Hanya tatapan yakin dan ketulusan yang ia temukan dalam iris seteduh pepohonan rindang itu.

Gadis itu…

Ya, gadis itu…

Gadis yang menjadi korban dari keegoisannya.

Gadis yang selalu ia sakiti.

Gadis yang selalu ia acuhkan keberadaannya.

Gadis yang dari dulu, bahkan kini terus setia berada di sampingnya. Mencintainya. Hingga saat ini.

Gadisnya…

Gadis yang merupakan…

Tunangannya.

Sasuke tahu gadis itu pasti merasa sakit—jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia sadar betul akan hal itu.

Ia juga tahu hati gadis itu pastilah memberontak.

Ia tahu hati gadisnya itu pastilah hancur lebur melihat keadaannya.

Ya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sasuke menyadari akan hal itu.

Tapi… Kenapa? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Pemuda itu tak tahu—sungguh amat tak tahu—keadaan gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Gadis yang sedang bertarung mati–matian dengan hati dan cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Mencoba menahan _liquid_ bening yang kapan saja siap untuk mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Hatinya hancur—jauh lebih hancur dari hati sang pemuda. Hancur lebur menjadi serpihan debu yang diterbangkan angin. Hilang—tak berbekas. Tapi apalah artinya itu semua jika dibandingkan melihat kondisi pemuda yang berada di depannya ini?

Pemuda yang amat sangat disayanginya.

Ya, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya dulu—bahkan sekarang. Hingga detik ini.

Melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini—termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sang gadis memilih merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya jika itu bisa menggantikan—atau setidaknya, mengurangi—rasa sakit di hati pemuda tersebut.

Sang gadis—Sakura—pun menarik pelan lengan pemuda itu. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita tak boleh terlambat," gumam Sakura sembari tersenyum. "Ayo, kita pergi. Kita jemput takdirmu..." lanjutnya lirih hingga terdengar parau di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya tentang gadis itu—Sakura—segera tersadar karena tarikan Sakura pada lengannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke berbalik segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari ke arah pintu keluar—menuju area parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di sana.

.

.

.

"Cepat naik," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di parkiran dan menemukan mobilnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di kursi samping pengemudi sembari memasang _sigbelt_-nya. Sasuke yang juga telah duduk di kursi pengemudi pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area parkir dan mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

***oOo***

Mobil _sport_ itu melaju—melesat—dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. Sasuke mengemudi dengan tak terkendali—menerobos lampu merah, menikung dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan beberapa kali hampir menabrak kendaraan lain karena mencoba menyalip dengan arah berlawanan.

Sakura menatap cemas pada jalanan dan wajah tampan pemuda di sampingnya secara bergantian.

Entah kenapa, perasaannya tak enak.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Belum sampai lima detik Sakura menggumamkan nama sang pemuda di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat adanya perubahan pada raut wajah sang pemuda.

"Hinata…"

Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Iris _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna.

Demi _Kami-sama_...

.

.

.

Sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah mereka.

Berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang akan langsung berteriak, _refleks_ Sakura justru melepaskan _sigbelt_ yang dipakainya—

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

—Dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang sepertinya masih terdiam.

.

.

.

***oOo***

Hangat...

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke segera tersadar. Ia merasakan dua buah tangan mungil memeluknya—dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mata _onyx-_ nya membulat.

Ia melihat gadis itu.

Tunangannya…

Haruno Sakura.

Berusaha melindunginya dengan tubuh mungilnya. Sasuke tetap terdiam, ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik itu. Hingga...

.

.

.

CKITTT!

.

.

.

BRAAAAKK!

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Pandangan Sasuke menggelap dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

***oOo***

_Pssttttt pppssstt pppsssttt_

Terdengar suara bisikan–bisikan dari berbagai arah.

Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _membuka matanya yang terasa berat secara perlahan. Pandangannya mengabur. Semua terlihat samar di matanya. Sakit menjalari seluruh anggota tubuhnya terutama kepala. Rasanya ia tak bisa menggerakkan semuanya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut—mati rasa. Ia hanya dapat merasakan tubuhnya di kelilingi cairan pekat berbau anyir.

"Hei, gadis itu membuka matanya! Cepat panggil _Ambulance_!" Samar–samar gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu—Sakura—mendengar suara seseorang. Dan juga terdengar seperti ada langkah yang mendekat.

"Kau tak apa, Nona?" Sakura melihat orang itu samar, tapi ia yakin orang yang berada di sampingnya ini adalah seorang pria paruh baya—terdengar dari suaranya yang berat walaupun hanya terdengar samar bagi Sakura.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi pria paruh baya itu memotongnya. "Jangan bicara dulu Nona, kondisimu tak memungkinkan."

Tapi, Sakura tak menghiraukannya. "S-Sa… Sasu… Sasu… ke… –_kun_…" ucap Sakura bersusah payah.

Pria paruh baya itu seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Ia pun menunjuk ke arah seseorang di seberang Sakura yang jaraknya tak jauh hanya beberapa meter saja dari tempat Sakura terbaring.

"Apakah pemuda itu yang kau maksud? Jika iya, tenanglah ia tak apa. Lukanya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan denganmu. Kondisimu justru jauh lebih parah—" jedanya.

"—Bahkan suatu keajaiban _Kami-sama_ kau masih bisa membuka matamu dengan kondisi seperti ini." lanjut pria paruh baya itu, prihatin dengan kondisi Sakura.

Sakura tetap tak menghiraukannya—lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu bagaimana keadaan dirinya sendiri—baginya ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Ia pun memaksakan diri menggerakkan kepalanya melawan rasa sakit yang melandanya.

Di sana.

Bersebrangan tak jauh dari tempatnya tergeletak, terlihat seseorang—terbaring tak berdaya tak berbeda jauh darinya—tak sadarkan diri. Hanya beberapa luka ringan saja yang memenuhi tubuhnya—tak terlihat parah.

Melihat hal itu tanpa sadar bibirnya berkedut. Kedua sisi bibir tipis mungilnya—yang sekarang pucat—tertarik sedikit ke atas. Sakura tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

'_Yokatta_… Kau selamat. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_,' batinnya lirih. Tanpa terasa cairan bening jatuh tak terelakan mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald-_nya yang terlihat meredup—dan kosong—bercampur dengan cairan pekat nan kental berwarna merah dan berbau anyir. _Sungguh, miris._

"Nona? Kau tak apa–apa?"

Sakura bersusah payah menolehkan kembali kepalanya menghadap ke arah pria paruh baya di sebelahnya. Sekali lagi, baru saja ia akan menjawab pertanyaan dari pria paruh baya tersebut tapi...

**DEG!**

Sakit.

Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Entah apa itu? Tapi terasa menyakitkan—menyesakkan—tepat di rongga dadanya. Seperti semua oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya diambil secara paksa hingga habis menyebabkan ia menjadi kesulitan bernafas seperti ini.

Ia ingin berteriak kesakitan tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Merasa waktunya tak lama lagi—dengan kekuatan yang benar-benar tersisa sedikit, Sakura pun membuka mulutnya—mencoba berbicara.

"_J-jii_… _-san_…"

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat panik melihat kondisi Sakura. "B-bertahanlah, Nona. _Ambulance_ sebentar lagi akan datang. Kuatkan dirimu!" ucap pria paruh baya itu mencoba menguatkan.

Sakura bersusah payah mengangkat tangannya—tepatnya jari telunjuknya—menunjuk ke arah pemuda cinta pertamanya terbaring. "T-to... lo...ng s-se... la... mat... kan S-Sasu... Sasu... ke... _–kun_... a-aku... m-mo...hon... _J-jii_... _–saan_.." ucap Sakura terengah-engah. Ia berusaha keras menyelesaikan kalimatnya—yang berupa permohonan tersebut—berusaha melawan rasa sesak yang semakin melanda rongga dadanya.

Setelah selesai mengatakan kalimatnya tersebut—penglihatannya semakin mengabur. Tangannya—yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menunjuk ke arah Sasuke tadi kini jatuh bebas ke jalanan aspal yang keras dan dingin. Cairan suci terakhir berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya yang kian menutup bersamaan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit seolah ikut menangis bersama sang gadis musim semi. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap...

Sepi.

Tak terdengar lagi suara.

Bahkan hembusan nafasnya…

.

.

.

***oOo***

Di ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang khas. Di atas sebuah kasur satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan tersebut terbaring seorang pemuda dengan berbagai luka di tubuhnya dan perban yang memilit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terutama kepala. Walaupun hanya luka ringan tapi hingga saat ini sang pemuda seolah masih enggan untuk membuka matanya—dan memperlihatkan kristal yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut berisi beberapa orang yang memandang khawatir pada sang pemuda. Mereka setia menanti dan menunggui—berharap sang pemuda mau membuka matanya kembali.

Seakan doa mereka terkabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_, sang pemuda yang berada di atas kasur itu menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya—membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu berjalan mendekat. Tak lama pemuda itu secara perlahan membuka matanya—menampakkan mata _onyx _yang biasanya terlihat tajam sekarang terlihat agak sayu. Ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya dan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu mengerjap–ngerjapkan matanya—mencoba menormalkan penglihatannya yang masih belum bisa bersosialisasi, "Dimana ini?"

***oOo***

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" gumam pemuda bermanik onyx itu setelah penglihatannya sudah membaik sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening—ternyata telah di balut perban.

"_Otouto_..."

Mendengar suara yang sangat _familiar_ baginya, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut.

_Grep!_

"_Ani_... _ki_? Eh? _Kaa-san_?"

"_Yokatta_, kau sudah sadar Sasuke-_kun_. _Arigatou_, _Kami-sama_," ucap wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil _Kaa-san_ oleh pemuda itu sembari terisak dan memeluk sang pemuda erat.

"_Otouto_... Demi _Kami-sama_! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir," ucap pemuda lain yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya _Otouto_ tadi—Itachi—sembari tersenyum tipis.

"_TEMEEE_~"

**BLETAK!**

"Jangan berisik, Naruto! Ini rumah sakit dan Sasuke baru saja sadar dari komanya!" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat a la _ponytail_—Ino—setelah menjitak kepala tak berdosa milik cowok berambut duren yang merusak suasana dengan suara cemprengnya tadi.

"_Ittaii_.. Kau jahat, Ino! Huwaaaaa..." jerit pemuda yang terkena jitakan Ino tadi—Naruto—sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan Ino yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi menyerngitkan dahinya. 'Baru sadar dari koma? Siapa? Aku? Apa maksudnya?' pikirnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Setelah lama terdiam karena bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya ia putuskan bertanya setelah melepaskan pelukan _Kaa-san-_nya.

"Sa... Sasuke-_kun_..."

DEG!

Suara ini...

Sasuke yakin betul, merasa tak kalah _familiar_ dengan suara yang didengarnya tersebut. Tapi...

**GREP!**

Lagi-lagi ia dipeluk—eh? Tapi bukan oleh _Kaa-san_-nya. Melainkan oleh pemilik aroma Lavender yang sangat khas.

"Hiks... _Y-yokatta_, Sa... Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks...hiks K-ku kira a-aku takkan bisa m-melihatmu lagi. Hiks... K-ku kira k-kau takkan m-membuka ma-matamu lagi. Hiks... K-ku kira a-aku s-sudah t-terlambat. Hiks... K-ku kira a-aku a-akan k-kehilanganmu s-se-selamanya. Hiks... A-aku ta-takut... Sa-sasuke-_kun_. J-jangan t-tinggalkan a-aku. Hiks...hiks" ucap gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung itu terisak sambil memeluk erat pemuda yang dipanggilnya—Sasuke—seperti tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Hening.

Sasuke awalnya kaget dengan yang baru saja terjadi itu tapi ia langsung segera sadar.

"Hinata." Ia pun membalas pelukan Hinata.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut diam membisu melihat pemandangan yang sedang berlangsung itu. Diantara banyak pasang mata yang melihat—ada sepasang mata _blue shappire_ yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi meredup dengan tatapan sendu melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Beberapa orang menatap prihatin pada pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Hangat...

Seperti kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Kehangatan yang ia rindukan tapi entah kenapa terasa...

Berbeda?

"Tenanglah, Hinata. _Daijoubo_," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata Hinata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lalu ia mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang halus dengan penuh sayang dan kelembutan. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung merona membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada begitu banyak orang, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya—mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya yang belum terjawab.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi mendesah berat sebelum menjelaskan, "Kau kecelakaan, _Otouto_. Kau koma dan baru saja sadar," jelasnya setelah lama terdiam.

Raut wajah Sasuke menunjukkan keterkejutan tapi hanya sekilas lalu kembali tenang. "Kapan?"

"Sebulan yang lalu."

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?" Seingatnya ia tak pernah sampai seceroboh itu. Lagipula sebulan yang lalu? Itu termasuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

Hening.

"Kau kecelakaan karena mobilmu tertabrak truk besar—"

"Apa?"

"—Saat kau akan menghadiri—"

"—Pernikahan Naruto dan **Hinata**." Itachi menekankan nama 'Hinata' pada kalimatnya.

**DEG!**

Sasuke segera menolehkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Hinata—yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian..." Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hening.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam sembari mencengkeram erat ujung _dress_-nya.

"Err... Tidak kok, _Teme_. Mana mungkin aku dan Hinata-_chan_ menikah dan berpesta di gedung mewah padahal kau sedang kecelakaan dan koma di rumah sakit. Aku tidak setega itu, _Teme_. Tenang saja. Ha...ha...ha" ucap Naruto kaku dengan senyuman rubahnya—yang terlihat agak dipaksakan—sembari menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Tanpa disadari siapapun ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat guna menetralisir rasa sakit yang melanda hatinya. Tepat di ulu hatinya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Sasuke _POV._

'Seharusnya aku merasa lega tapi entah kenapa?' pikirku heran.

Tiba-tiba sekilas ada ingatan yang memenuhi kepalaku seperti _film_ yang sedang berputar—ingatan tentang hari kecelakaan yang menyebabkanku menjadi koma.

Beberapa detik sebelum truk besar itu menabrak mobil yang aku kemudikan. Aku merasakan kehangatan. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat ada sepasang tangan yang melindungiku dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dan perputaran film singkat itu terhenti seketika...

Aku meremas rambut _raven_-ku.

Sakit.

"Aaaarrgghh!"

Sakit melanda kepalaku.

Ada beberapa potong ingatan yang hilang dari kepalaku. Seperti _puzzle_ yang tak terselesaikan. Aku ingin mengingat hal yang hilang tersebut tapi kepalaku seperti tak mengizinkannya sehingga menyiksaku dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat ini.

Semua yang berada di ruangan ini terlihat khawatir melihatku yang tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan adalah potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang itu.

Kenapa?

Apa?

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang hilang?

Itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Apa?

Apa?

A... pa?

Tunggu!

Aku kecelakaan saat pergi keacara pesta pernikahan _Dobe_ dan Hinata?

Aku tidak pergi sendirian saat itu.

Aku bersama seseorang.

Tapi...

Siapa?

Seseorang yang pentingkah?

Tangan siapa yang melindungiku itu?

Tangan dan tubuh yang mungil... serta aroma...

_Cher_... _ry_.

Eh? _Cherry_?

Aku tersentak.

.

.

.

Rambut _soft pink_.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

.

Mata _emerald_ indah yang meneduhkan dan selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Serta pelukan hangat dan aroma khas _Cherry_ yang selalu menguar dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

.

Serta suaranya saat kejadian itu terjadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

**DEG!**

Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

Di mana?

Di mana dia?

Kenapa tidak ada?

Perasaan cemas dan khawatir tiba-tiba saja melandaku.

"Di mana..." gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

"Di mana dia?" tanyaku ketika sadar gumamanku terdengar.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, _Otou_—" Belum selesai Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memotongnya.

"Sakura," Entah semua yang ada di ruangan ini sadar atau tidak tapi suaraku terdengar lirih—sangat khawatir, cemas, takut dan rapuh.

"EH?"

Terlihat ekspresi Itachi sangat terkejut lalu ia segera menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Hei, apa maksudnya itu?

Baru saja ingin kutanyakan lebih lanjut, kurasakan suasana berubah mencekam.

Hening.

Kualihkan mataku pada _Kaa-san_, terlihat _Kaa-san_ menutup mulutnya seperti menahan bunyi isakan yang seakan ingin keluar dari mulutnya dan memeluk _Tou-san_ erat. Bahunya bergetar hebat menahan isakan.

_Tou-san_ yang biasanya tegas dan selalu melihat lurus ke depan, kini memeluk _Kaa-san_ sembari menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

_Baka Dobe_ yang biasanya berisik menjadi banyak diam hari ini. Dan yang lebih anehnya ekspresinya saai ini—matanya berkaca–kaca seperti menahan air mata yang akan jatuh—aku dapat melihatnya walaupun ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku dan merunduk. Dengan kedua tangan ia kepalkan di samping tubuhnya. Hei, ada apa ini?

Kulihat Ino yang _notabene_ teman terdekat Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sai dan menangis di dada Sai yang sedang menunduk.

Kesedihan yang amat sangat terpancar dari wajah mereka semua. Aku bahkan tak mempedulikan lagi raut wajah Hinata yang menatapku sedih dan tak percaya.

Demi _Kami-sama_, ada apa ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

***oOo***

"Sedang apa?"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersentak tapi segera dapat kusembunyikan di balik raut datarku. "Hn. Mengenang masa lalu," ucapku tenang sembari menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya gadis oh, tidak. Tepatnya wanita yang kini sedang menaruh sebuah cangkir yang berisi cairan hangat yang kuyakini itu teh, di sampingku. "Aku membuatkanmu secangkir teh, udara sedang dingin. Minumlah, setidaknya ini dapat membuatmu merasa hangat," ucapnya sembari menatapku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Ah, tak sadarkah ia jika melihat senyumannya saja dapat membuat hatiku terasa menghangat? Kutatap wanita yang kini sudah duduk di sampingku. Kupandang takjub wajah cantiknya yang tak terlunturkan oleh waktu itu. Tanpa sadar, tanganku tergerak ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menyamankan diri di tengkuknya. Kusesap aroma khas _Cherry_ yang begitu menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Aroma yang selalu dapat menenangkanku. Semakin kudekap erat tubuh wanita yang hampir saja meninggalkanku ini—dulu. Tidak, kini aku takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Aku takkan membuatnya melindungiku. Sekarang, akulah yang akan melindunginya. Sakura terdiam, dia tidak merespon. Tidak menolak ataupun membalas pelukanku. Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena kini aku tengah merengkuhnya dari belakang. Sebelah alisku terangkat, ketika tak mendapatkan respon darinya. "Sakura…"

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan bahunya bergetar. 'Hei, ada apa ini?' batinku panik. Segera kubalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Sakura menatapku, iris beningnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Saku, ada apa? Aku menyakitimu?" tanyaku berusaha halus.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "A-aku hanya tidak menyangka kau memelukku, Sasu. Aku bahagia. Kukira kau masih tak mencintaiku," lirihnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Kurasakan kegetiran dalam suaranya. Sakura pasti sedang menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Aku tahu, dulu aku mengacuhkannya. Tak menganggapnya dan… tak mencintainya. Tapi, itu dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu mengubah semua pandanganku tentangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya ketika aku terdiam tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku yang mendengar ucapannya tersentak kaget dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan pelukanku. "Eh?"

"_Gomenasai_, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin kau sedang ingin sendiri," ucap Sakura sembari beranjak meninggalkanku. Raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

_Sial._

'Apa yang kulakukan?' geramku pada diri sendiri. Segera saja tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, kutarik lengannya dan—

_—Cup._

"Eh—Sa… Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatapku tak percaya sembari memegang bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan singkat denganku. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengatakan padanya sekarang.

"Sakura, a-aku…" Sial. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. Berulang kali kucoba tapi nihil. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat dan lidahku kelu. Kulihat Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

Bagus, Uchiha. Kau merusak _imej_-mu sendiri di depan istrimu. _Heh_?_ Istri_?

"Iya, aku mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap wanita penyandang nama Uchiha Sakura di depanku ini sembari tersenyum manis.

Aku tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumannya dengan senyum tipis namun sarat akan kebahagiaan. Inilah wanitaku, wanita yang selalu mengerti diriku. Ya, diriku apa adanya. Wanita yang menerimaku. Terlebih, dia mencintaiku dan selalu berada di sampingku. Selalu. Dan kuharap, selamanya.

"_Arigatou_…"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Owari_**

**A/N :** #tiup terompet lol

KYAAAAAA… _Otanjoubi omedettou_, Sky-_nii_ #peyukcipokSky-nii X3 #dibuang

Ehem, oke. _Fic_-nya jadi tepat waktu tapi err… Aneh -_- aku beneran engga konsen dan bingung mau bikin _fic_ yang gimana? Bingung sih, _nii-chan_ kan mintanya _friendship/hurt/comfort_ .-. dan jujur aku engga mudeng hehehehe #nyengir #ditendang Tapi, seriusan deh ini tuh engga nyambung (baca: gaje, abal dan aneh banget). _Feel_-nya amat sangat engga terasa. Pokoknya engga sesuai dengan ama _request_ deh T_T tapi yaa setidaknya akhirnya _happy ending_ kan? Iya kan? Iya aja dooong #digorok Ini fic satu-satunya yang berakhir engga gantung(?) hahahaha XD Entah kenapa, aku lagi ngerasa kemampuan nulis aku nurun(?) mungkin aku lagi jenuh dan butuh istirahat, ya? _Gomenasai, nii_ T_T #silahkangantungsaya

Karena waktunya mepet juga aku engga sempat ngedit jadi mohon maaf jika banyak _typo_ berseliweran(?) m(_ _)m #sujudsujud

Okeh, akhir kata, bersedia _review_?

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
